


The question of love

by Black_Naila



Series: The question of.. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Stress, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, parents life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila
Summary: An unnecessery or necessery follow - up ofThe question of guiltA child + a business   = a challenge for love?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: The question of.. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The question of love

The sound of splintering glass means nothing good.  
With a sigh you stand in front of the mirror. "Samuel ... what happened!?"  
You don't believe the sung "Nothing" that your son answers.  
Exhausted you lean against the sink. The dark circles under your eyes almost touch your chin, your hair is hanging weird and you just don't like the woman in the mirror.  
Anyway, you wash your face and try your best to get ready for work. When it rumbles again suspiciously in the living room you go to have a look at it.

Your son successfully managed to throw the flower vase off the table. He kindly tried to clean it all with a handkerchief.  
He looks at you guiltily and clings his football under his arm.  
"Samuel ... I've told you so many times that you should leave your ball outside. That applies to your football, volleyball, tennis balls and all other balls." you say in a tight voice.  
He looks at you and his lower lip trembles. "But Daddy said I have to train a lot if I want to be the best."  
You look at him angrily.  
"But your father is not here ..." you say snappily and immediately regrets it.  
Osamu is really busy, he usually leaves the house early in the morning and comes back in the evening. And he isn´t home every second weekend. Which means that you don't have much time, especially not for each other.  
When you see the tears on your son's cheeks, you regret your words.  
It is not his fault either. He doesn't see Osamu any more than you do.  
You kneel next to him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just very annoying that the vase is broken now. Your father is right, you have to train, but outside." You hug him and his little hands play in your hair.  
"Breakfast?" you ask and kiss his cheek. Samuel nods.  
A look at the clock tells you that the time is against you. You quickly prepare Samuel a bowl of cornflakes.  
In your head you can hear Osamu's warning voice of the importance of a good breakfast. But you just don't have time because you have to make your child a funny looking breakfast for kindergarten, so that he is not sad that other children have a great Bentobox and he doesn't.  
Unfortunately you are super uncreative and untalented at something like that and you don´t find the fucking box. You open the fridge to get milk and there you can see two boxes in the fridge. One with Samuel's name and one with yours.  
"Osamu ..." you whisper. "Samuel, remind me that we´ll thank your father tonight."  
He looks at you and the milk runs from the corners of his mouth. "Why?" he asks chewing.  
"First chew" you remember and then laugh broadly. "Beeecaausee .. your father made us bentoboxes today" you say and hold them up triumphantly.

Unfortunately, Saumel's joy about it is not to be seen that way.  
"Yes, you can't do that very good either“ is his dry comment on it.  
You nod "You're right...."  
Even if he's really right, the comment hurt you.  
You just manage to deliver Samuel just on time to the kindergarten.  
To your work, you have to jog to be on time.

During your break, you open your bentobox. A note stucks in the lid.

"Enjoy your meal - I love you" O

You look at the note and smile. He really tries, he got up at 3 a.m. today, because he has an event and still cooked food for you. You feel a little guilty. In the evening when he comes home, the dragon lady in you usually receives him.  
You put some food in your mouth and nod to yourself. You´ll sleep with him tonight.

Before that, however, you have a stressful day at work, which ends in an unpleasant conversation with a student's parents.  
Completely rushed you arrive at kindergarten, where Samuel is already complaining that he is the last one - again.

You apologize to the teacher and take your motivated child with you.  
Samuel has experienced a lot today and never gets tired of telling you about it. You are acting very interests in his day, while you are searching for the things you need in the supermarket.  
As you stand at the checkout, your cell phone vibrates.

Osamu:  
Could you buy shaving cream? Otherwise I'll have a problem tomorrow.

You look at Samuel. "Im sorry, but we have to buy shaving cream for your father."  
As usual, he is super excited when it comes to doing something for his father. That's why choosing such a simple item like shaving cream, is a really big thing for him.  
All in all, you are home about 30 minutes later than you´ve planned.

"Please change your clothes first," you call to Samuel, who is already on his way to the garden. He goes to his room grumbling, but does what you asked him to do.

You're just starting to cook dinner when Samuel storms in the kitchen. "Mommy can I help you?" he says and touches your freshly washed vegetables. Pretty much all the earth from your flower bed is on his hands. "Samuel!" you shout at him. Startled, he drops the cucumber.  
"1. You should take off your shoes  
2\. You have to wash your hands.  
and 3. Can I do this on my own, please?“  
His lower lip trembles again, then he looks at you angrily. "Daddy always allows me to help," he shouts, angrily stamping into his room.  
When the door shuts loudly, you sigh. "Yes, Daddy is a superman" you whisper to yourself and wash the vegetables again.

You have just finished cutting it when you hear the key in the door. Osamu has not even arrived in the hallway, as you hear Samuel´s voice that greets his father excitedly.  
When Osamu appears in the kitchen, your son's lips are sticking to his cheek. "I missed you so so so much," he calls out, hugging Osamu with a laugh.  
You try to smile, but it's kind of hard.  
"I´ve missed you too," says Osamu, and strokes Samuel's back with a laugh.  
Then he comes to you. "And you too," he says with a grin and kisses you.  
Now you have to smile honestly. You are glad that he is at home. You have been a couple for almost 7 years and he is simply your rock in the stormy times of your life.And you're still terribly in love with him.

"We bought you something," exclaims Samuel excitedly. "Mama, where is it ?!" The fact that Samuel is celebrating a can of shaving cream makes you smile.  
"In the basket in the hallway" you say and Samuel starts to run.  
Osamu looks at you in confusion. "You will be disappointed ..." you assure him.  
His dark eyes are eyeing you. "What are you grinning at?"  
You put your arms around his neck. "I love you"  
Now he has to grin and kiss you. "Not as much as I love you"

"Heeey!" interrupts you Samuel's penetrating voice. He triumphantly holds up the can.  
Laughing, Osamu kneels next to Samuel, who pulls on the lid of the can, and a second later a trace of shaving cream sticks to your wallpaper.  
"Samuel, you can't be serious !!! Why is everything you touch going to be a catastrophe!?!?“  
Samuel looks at you guiltily. "I told you a thousand times to be more careful !!" you add.  
Your name cuts through the air. You turn your head in the direction of Osamu.  
"Calm down, it's a child," he tells you in a serious tone. Without a word you turn around and take care of the food.  
"Shall we play soccer before we eat?" Osamu asks, Samuel shines all over his face and nods.  
"But first we need to clean this, but exceptionally I´ll do it for you, so go ahead and search the ball“  
when Osamu talks to Samuel, he is much calmer than you and you can tell that it works much better for Samuel.  
You have to suppress your tears and hold the wooden spoon so tight that your knuckles are already white.  
You know why Osamu wants to clean the wall, he will surely want to give you some advice.  
"Is everything alright?" he asks with a casual tone in his voice, while cleaning the wall.  
You sigh. "Yes, the day was just exhausting." He stands behind you and kisses your neck. "It'll be better tomorrow ..." he whispers.  
You were preparing for an incredibly sermon on raising children, so you are satisfied. Even if you would like to tell Osamu that every day is exhausting.  
But you smile and nod.

You are very grateful that Osamu is bathing your son and getting him ready to sleep. Traditionally you read the bedtime story together, this time of three is usually the best of the day.  
When Samuel kisses you, he hugs you tightly again. "Sorry about the wall ...and the vase" you sigh and kiss him again. "Sorry I yelled at you". You turn on the music box and Osamu darkens the room.

When you quietly shut the door, you turn to Osamu. "What do you think? Wine?"  
He smiles sheepishly. "I still have to write invoices"  
You try to grin. "Yes, then you should do that."

You go to the living room and pour yourself a glass of wine and turn on the TV.  
But after you realize that the television program is not very fulfilling, you switch it off again. You take your wine glass and go to the bedroom and kneel in front of your unofficial underwear drawer.  
Ever since Samuel was able to walk alone and rummage through all the closets, you created a lots of hiding places : For your hot underwear, sex toys, condoms, lighters, candles and so on ...This is the result of an incident where Samuel ran through the apartment with a tube of lubricant and messed up the carpet.  
You push the socks aside and take out your underwear.

When you look at it you have to smile involuntarily. You used to do a lot of crazy things with Osamu the time before you got Samuel. Now you look at all of your underwear and feel that none of them fits you anymore.  
You sigh and decide to take a shower and shave first. When you come back to the bedroom and look at the underwear which is still on the floor, you feel still not comfortable with the thought of wearing it.  
You rub your hair dry and look at yourself in the mirror. The pregnancy with Samuel left traces on your breasts and on your stomach. You definitely don´t like them and try to hide it.  
All of the self-confidence you got from Osamu, has gone a little bit, although you know that Osamu sees it differently.  
You empty your glass and decide on something less naked. A slightly see-through nightie.  
You shape your curls a little more and let them fall down your back. Your heart is pounding as you slowly walk towards Osamu, who is sitting at his desk.  
You put your arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. "How long do you need?" you whisper and start kissing his neck.  
Osamu laughs darkly. "Actually, still a little bit. Unless you give me a reason why I should stop." he says and leans back and looks at you.  
You lightly kiss his lips. "Am I reason enough?"  
He runs a hand over your cheek lightly. "More than enough," he whispers and kisses you back.  
His eyes run off your body. "You look good," he whispers. You smile embarrassed . "I'm waiting for you in the bedroom ..." you say and let go of his hand.

You don't have to wait long for him to join you. When he comes through the door, you see a smile on his face that you haven't seen in a long time. He is excited.  
Osamu pulls his shirt over his head and his pants off. You stare at his body and automatically bite your lower lip. He notices it and grins shyly. He sits on the mattress next to you.  
His eyes go up your body. "You made yourself beautiful for me ..." Osamu states.  
You nod and pull him over to kiss him.  
You lean back and pull him over you, between your open legs. He gently raises your legs with his hands. He just looks at you and seems to be suprised. "You´ve shaved," he calls almost joyfully.  
The comment unsettles you. Not the statement, but the way he is pleased about it.  
You smile against his lips "Just for you" you whisper and slide your hand over the bulge in his shorts.  
Smiling he kisses you and runs his hand under your nightie and over your breast. Moaning, you lean in his touch and urge him to take it off.  
When he pulls your nightie over your head and slowly kisses your breasts, your eyes fall on the watch at your nightstand. It is almost half past eleven ... your alarm will ring in 6 hours. You get torn out of your thoughts as he tears easily on your nipples.  
Moaning, you sit back and your hands go under the fabric of his shorts.

"Eager?" Osamu asks with an eyebrow raised.  
You nod and take it off.  
You take his cock in your hand and rub it a little. He moans in your mouth and his hot breath touches your face. He takes his cock out of your hand and leads it to your entrance.  
You stop him and stroke his cheek. "We should use a condom" you say breathing heavily.  
Osamu looks at you with confusion. "I screwed up with the pill this month"  
Osamu grins dirty and pushes himself into you and moaning with satisfaction.  
Then he kisses you. "Then it's fate , if I make you a baby"  
As he slowly starts to move, you moan slightly and consider when you are going to have time to get the morning after contraception pill, tomorrow.  
He touches a point in you that makes you moan loudly. You kiss him and put your legs around his waist.You try to moan a lot and sound sexy. Your sounds are effective. Osamu's thurtes are getting harder and his eyes gets dizzy.  
You hold on to his shoulders and push your tongue compellingly in his mouth. His moan gets more violent, you are sure that he will come soon.  
"Turn around," he whispers.  
You look at him questioningly and then kiss him demanding. "Why? It feels so good like this"  
He kisses you back. "You're tighter when you're lying on your stomach." he says and tries to turn you around.  
You stop him and look at him maybe a little too pleadingly. "Osamu, can't we just finish it?"  
When your request bubbles out of your mouth, you already know that it was not a good idea to say it out loud.  
"What?" Osamu asks and looks at you in shock.  
"Osamu ..." you say in panic and try to kiss him.  
But he pulls his head away and slides out of you. "No, don't stop." you beg.  
Osamu kneels in front of you and looks at you wordlessly. "I just finished it." he says and slips off the bed.  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant ... I just wanted to ... I don't know ... In so sorry," you say desperately and touch his shoulder.

He gets up and pulls up his shorts.  
"Do you actually know when we last had sex??"Osamu asks and turns to you.  
You look at him guilty and think, but you really can´t remember. So you shake your head.  
"On the 17th of this month - it was four months ago. That's okay, I jerk off in the shower and accept that you don't want to sleep with me. So I'm sorry that I wanted to make the little bit of sex I have in my life a little bit varied. "  
You look at him, you feel infinitely exhausted. " I am sorry.."you whisper and burry your face in your hands.  
"I know ... but you just made me feel like I was going to force you to sleep with me ... and it shouldn't be that way ... I'm going to take a shower …"

When you are alone, you feel like the greatest failure in the world. Your child is not tired of explaining what you are bad at and with your boyfriend you are messing it up all along the line.  
You swallow violently. The worst thing that could happen to you is that Osamu is going to leave you. It takes an eternity until he is back from the bathroom.  
You are relieved that he is sleeping in bed with you.  
As Osamus back touches yours, you close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

When Osamus arlamclock rings, you are awake too.  
You also get up and go to the kitchen to make coffee.  
Osamu looks at you in surprise when he sees you in the kitchen.  
You smile shyly at him. He comes up to you and kisses you. "Good morning, you should have been sleeping ..."  
You shake your head slightly. "I can't ... as long as ... you know …"  
Osamu kisses you again. "We were both a little irritated last night ... so breakfast?"  
You nod gratefully.  
In fascination you watch your boyfriend as he prepares a Bentobox for Samuel.  
The breakfast together is harmonious ... actually you want more moments like this. But 5am is still really early.  
You sigh deep.  
"Osamu I was thinking and please listen to me first before you find arguments, why it wont work ... obviously it´s the case that I just can't offer you some things that are important to you. I wanted to offer you that....how can I say?....Well....Well, that you could get these things somewhere else …" you say more stammering as confident.

Osamus dark eyes look at you wordlessly.  
"Are we talking about sex?" he asks, grinning in a strange way.  
You nod and drive through your hair uncertainly.  
Osamu drops the chopsticks on the plate and gets up. Then he leans over to you. "With who?....his voice sounds angry.  
“...... Whores? Women who buy food from me? Or should I hook up with someone in a bar while you take care of my child at home? Tell me, with who should I best cheat on you?" You can't hold his gaze.  
He tilts his coffee in a thermo mug. Then he glares at you angrily.  
"Are you really freaking completely out now?" with that he goes.  
It wasn't the best idea. You just wanted to show him that you are trying to find solutions, but it fails completely. You clear the breakfast table and prepare food for Samuel.

Suddenly you flinch because of crying which comes out of Samuel's room.  
You hurry to come to him. Samuel sits crying in his bed and you already can see that´s wet.  
You take him in your arms and hug him. "It's okay ..." you whisper again and again until he calms down. 

You wash the sheets and it is a welcome start to a day that is similar to all of the previous ones.  
Bring Samuel to the kindergarten at the last minute,  
survive the working day and because it's so nice,  
Samuel has invited a friend to play with him at your home in the afternoon.

Unlike usual, you're tense when you hear Osamu's key in the door. As always, Samuel greets him stormily. When he comes into the kitchen, he puts his things on the table, comes to you and gives you a kiss on the cheek.  
During the day, an unbelievable charm about your suggestion developed in you. You turn your head slightly to the side and Osamu understands and kisses you.  
The kiss calms you down a bit.  
Nothing is as bad for you as when you have stress with Osamu.  
Osamu and you have always been successful in not letting Samuel notice if something is wrong with you.  
For this reason, you also manage to make everything appear as usual. But you notice that something is in the air and that is crushing you.  
But you also have no idea how to start this conversation with Osamu.

As you leave Samuel's room, you both just stare at each other in the hallway, so you notice that Osamu feels similar. You smile a little sadly and go to the kitchen.  
You decide to make Samuel the Bentobox for tomorrow.  
So you try to make a dog out of a lump of rice, carrots and tofu. But it just sucks. Your creation is more reminiscent of a city after an earthquake, than a figure your son would be happy about during his break.  
It makes you incredibly angry that you are not able to do something that is supposed to be so simple.  
You look at your pile of garbage, take your hand and hit the mountain of rice as hard as you can. You are so intoxicated that you don't even notice tears running down your face.  
Again and again you strike the chaos of food and cry. It´s just a mess.

"So bad?" you hear Osamu's voice behind you. Slowly you turn around and gasp for breath. When you see Osamu standing in the door, there is a loud sob in your chest.  
As Osamus' gaze changes from questioning to worried, you run up to him and cling to him.  
You cry like a little child, you cry over everything you suppressed. You notice how his hands caress your back. It is absolutely soothing.  
"Please don't leave me," you sob against his chest.  
Osamu puts his cheek on your head and laughs quietly. "Why should I do that?"  
You shrug your shoulders. "Because I just fail incredibly in every way"  
With these words you have to cry again. Osamu sighs and pushes you a little away from him and looks in your eyes.  
"Hey, I screw up too"  
You shake your head vigorously.  
He holds your chin and kisses you as soulfully and intimately as he can.  
"Buut...what I didn't screw up though, I bought you your favorite wine ... and would be happy if you had it with me." Osamu smiles.  
You hug him again and rest your head against his chest.  
"I'll be alcoholic soon .." you murmur.  
He kisses your head. "Oh, I don't know you differently"  
You have to laugh.  
And he hugs you laughing. One of the nicest things of your relationship is that you have learned how to cheer the other one up. And you can usually laugh at yourself.

"So what do you think of it: We clean your rice massacre and then we drink wine and I show you that I am your boyfriend again?" Osamu suggests.  
You pull a pout. "You're my boyfriend ... at least my favorite one"  
Osamus laugh fills the kitchen and it relaxes you.  
Together you clean the kitchen, Osamu carefully collects the rice from the cutlery compartment.  
"What were you doing here?" Osamu asks smiling.  
You look at him and your lower lip trembles again. He looks at you in confusion.  
"I wanted to make breakfast for my son. One that he is proud of. And I don't have to hear how much better his father can do that."  
Osamu laughs loudly and pulls wine glasses out of the cupboard.  
"It's not funny ..." you protest.  
While Osamu gives you a glass of wine, he's still grinning. "Oh it is ... at least a little."  
Your look is more or less incomprehensible.  
"Don't look at me like that ... it's clear ... I've been doing this for almost 30 years. My grandmother did it, my mother and father did it ... and I work in something like that. I learned how to turn a lump of rice into a dog ... or a penguin. I grew up with that ... but I keep hearing from Samuel "this is a secret of Mommy and me ... and I always ask myself" How many secrets are there in this house? "  
Laughing, you raise your glass and clink them.  
You take a sip and look at Osamu. "Couch?" you ask with raised eyebrow. He nods and takes another sip of wine.  
You go to the couch with a smile and sit down. "We don't have that many secrets ..."  
Osamu shakes his head and sits next to you. "Oh really? For example today .... I put him to bed and ask him if the bedding is new ... he looks at me with his dramatic look and says" Mommy and I said that is a secret "  
You take a sip of wine and draw in the air sharply. "That's a lie, we didn't say it was a secret. But that's this" Papa is the best "thing."  
Osamu smiles at you. "I already know that he peed in the bed or something like that ... it's just that I come home in the evening and so much has happened. And Im never a part of it. And there is no “Papa is the best” thing"  
You watch him and grin. "Of course it is, you are always greeted like a king. My greeting is mostly" You are so late " And sometimes I am not at all ..." it is so liberating for you to just say such things.  
Osamu laughs. "Yes, we have a terribly honest son"  
You shrug your shoulders and indicate to Osamu that he should refill your glasses.  
"This is your merit ... Saumel learns incredibly valuable things from you"

You turn the glass in your hand ... and look at the liquid.  
"Sometimes I'm so jealous of you .." you say quietly.  
Osamu looks at you questioningly and then nods. "I am sometimes jealous of you too." You shake your head.  
"You don't have to, when you get home he's really happy. And he does everything for you. When we were shopping, Samuel complained all the time that he wanted to go home. But as soon as I told him that we have to buy shaving crème for you, we have discussed 15 min about which one we should buy "  
You stare at the contents of your glass and take a sip.  
Osamu sighs and takes your hand. "When does Samuel see me?"  
You know what he wants to say, Osamu and Samuel may be seeing each other a maximum of 2 hours a day at the moment. You lean to him and let him kiss you.  
"I understand," you say quietly.  
"I think that's why I nagged you yesterday when you tried to reprimand Samuel. I'm so afraid of missing something that I think I'm a little loose at times"Osamu explains and runs his thumb over your hand.  
You nod "Yeah, it makes sense. But yesterday I felt like the worst mother in town."  
"No, you're great. When I had Samuel in the restaurant recently, my guests praised him for his good behavior. And you taught him that. And I'm very proud of you, because I know its hard work."Osamu tells you with widen eyes.  
You turn red slightly and shyly sip on your glass. 

Then you take a deep breath.  
"..... I didn't know it was already 4 month..." you say quietly and look for Osamu's eyes.  
He catches yours and pulls you towards him, so that you can lean your head against his shoulder.  
"I know ..." he says softly and caresses your shoulder.  
"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you anymore. I keep thinking about sex with you, at work and so on. And then the day is so exhausted that I just fall asleep....yesterday when you were so happy that I shaved, I felt so bad because it seems so rare that you have to mention it.... and then I was super stressed, because you said that when we make a baby, that would be fate. Osamu, I love you and we should still have another baby, but we cannot have a baby now. I'm just tired ... and I just can't be a good mother for a little baby. "  
Osamu smiles and kisses your forehead. "I'm so terribly sorry .... sometimes I forget how sensitive you are and that sometimes I may have to think more carefully about how I phrase things … It´s just like that Sex with you feels absolutely amazing, I didn't want it to stop so fast thats the reason why I wanted you to turn around ... and what you said just hurt me, or more the way you said it ... and this morning .... first I was very upset about what you said...even if that's still absolute nonsense and I'm definitely not going to have sex with other women ... you said that because you love me ... "

You nod ".... Sometimes I just miss the woman I was ... who puts your hand under her skirt, or has sex with you in changing rooms. And shows you how much she loves you ... but I think even during the sex "Oh god, what if Samuel hears us" ... " you laugh sadly.  
He smiles almost ashamedly. "That's just the difference, when I sleep with you, I just think about what a hot woman I'm fucking …and you are still that woman...just as a mother...and I think thats the point”  
"Hot woman ..." you repeat quietly.  
He nods and looks at you. "Oh you are ... I know that you ponder a lot about yourself ... but that's how I see you ..."  
Smiling you empty your glass. And look at him.

"I miss something like that ... We both knew that it would´t be easy if you do your own business ... But I miss exactly such conversations sometimes ... I miss you …"  
Osamu looks at the table and seems to be thinking.  
"We'll find a solution ... as always ..." he says, kisses you and grins. “What do you think? Are we going to sleep now? Really sleep.... this is not a codeword for sex...and I´ll hug you a little?....”

Smiling you take his hand and kiss each of his fingers. "Sounds good ..." you pull him off the couch and turn around with a grin. "Well, I wouldn't mind if your penis were inside me while you hug me," you say, smiling.  
He kisses you. "I love you,... please don't forget that"  
Smiling, you shake your head and guide him to the bedroom just to finish what you´ve started yesterday.

If you had to describe Osamu, solution-oriented would definitely be one of the defining words. Sometimes his solutions are questionable, but he always tries to find one.

But you are quite surprised that Osamu is already home when Samuel and you come home on friday evening.  
"What are you doing here?" you ask in wonder and Osamu grins. He is freshly showered and looks really good.  
"I have found a solution, so pack your suitcase ..." then he turns to Samuel. "And for you I have a super cool surprise"  
You look at Osamu in shock, "Surprise? Suitcase? Osamu... what the heck is going on?"  
He looks at you triumphantly "Tradition demands that you pack your suitcase and I won't tell you anything"  
You roll your eyes and look nervously at Samuel. "For Samuel too?"  
Osamu hugs you, and you get a little scared. "No Samuel is taking care of our house, this is a weekend just for you and me ..."  
You tear yourself away from him and stare at him. "Samuel is taking care of the house?! ....."  
You look blankly at your boyfriend's smiling face. "Osamu ..." you say seriously.  
He looks at Samuel. "Hey Samu, what do you think of a super cool uncle weekend with Atsumu ?!"  
Samuel jumps celebrating the idea, super excited through your living room ..

"Uncle weekend with Atsumu?" you ask skeptically.  
Osamu nods and pushes you into the bedroom, where your suitcase is already on your bed.  
"Yes, exactly, Atsumu is taking care of him and he will do it well. We love and trust Atsumu, so it will work and its not a big deal ..." Osamu continues chattering.  
You look at him uncertainly. "You mean the Atsumu that you described as a child trapped in an adult's body last week?"  
Osamu crosses his arms over his chest and nods. "Exactly, he will ripen at it and my mother isnt free and Samuel loves Atsumu ..."  
You suddenly feel very sick, but pack your suitcase. When you hear the doorbell, you storm into the hallway.

Samuel enthusiastically sticks to Atsumu's leg.  
"You can't go to bars if you have Samuel, you can't give him the sharp knife, you also have to be careful with the stove. And he likes to clog the toilet." you babble towards Atsumu.  
He looks at you in amazement, then grins and hugs you.  
"My almost sister-in-law, what a pleasure to see you"  
Grinning, Osamu pushes you away. "Sorry, she's a little nervous ... but is just about to pack her suitcase ..."  
Atsumu laughs. "Don't worry, I just wanted to show him today how to run electricity through a wire, how to set fire marks with lighter fluid. And I would invite a girl and then I´m going to show him" things "..." he says ironically.  
You sigh and Osamu pushes you to your suitcase again.

You're just packing when Atsumu sits on the bed with a sigh.  
You look at him questioningly. "I'll make it. And if I don't know anything, I'll call you." he says in a calm voice.  
You sit next to him and sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm acting really stupid ..."  
Atsumu shrugs. "You're worried, but I'm not taking care of him the first time. And Samuel is sleeping at night ..."  
You nod and look at him pleadingly.  
"You are right..... But please don't have sex in front of my son ..." you sigh ironically and Atsumu laughs.  
"Of course not, but may I take him to the park so that everyone tells me how cute he is and how similar he looks to me?"  
Now you have to laugh. "Of course ..."  
Then you take a bottle from one of your "Samuel hiding places" and give it to him.  
Atsumu reads the label. "Wow that's classy stuff."  
"Yes, I got it from parents whose child I taught singing with a lot of work. It is for you ... enjoy it when Samuel is sleeping."  
"Seriously? That's a really good sake ..." Atsumus voice sounds almost excited.  
You nod and close your suitcase "Yes you like sake more than I do ... and you do us a big favor"  
It's nice that you can see how much Atsumu is happy about it.  
"So no sex but alcohol?" he asks provocatively.  
You grin and nod. "You got it."  
Atsumu laughs and walks out the door, but then leans back to you. "But you should have some, so pack some hot panties in the suitcase," he says, grinning.  
Groaning, you roll your eyes and close the door wordlessy.  
Then you shake your head laughing and open the drawer with the hot panties and other stuff.

"You listen to what Atsumu says to you and Atsumu has my cell phone number, he will call me as soon as you lie to him or you don't hear what he says. You go to bed when he says it ..." you kneel in front of Samuel and can hardly suppress your tears.  
"We really have to go...." Osamu says quietly. You hug Samuel again an leave with Osamu.

You move forward quickly, Osamu catches up with you and takes your hand.  
"Are you crying ?" he asks in surprise. You smile embarrassed. "I Know that's kind of stupid. I feel so often that Samuel crushes me and now Im crying because I need to leave him for 48 hours."  
You have to laugh even though you cry. Osamu laughs and hugs you. “Do I have to feel bad because I'm taking you away from home? " There is real concern in his voice.  
You shake your head. "No, I'm really looking forward to ..... wherever we go ... and for the time with you"  
In the past, Osamu often planned short trips to surprise you.

And this time you are not disappointed either. He has booked an accommodation at the foot of Mount Fuji, which is located on a clear lake.  
You stand on the terrace and look at the calm water.  
Osamu stands behind you and kisses your neck. "Do you like it?" he asks quietly.  
You nod "It is wonderful...”  
Osamu kisses your neck again. "I took the liberty of ordering food, no fish, good meat, the way you like it ..." You let him lead you to the table with candles and steaming food on it. You sit at the table in amazement and nod in appreciation.  
"I am blessed to have a boyfriend like you."  
He smiles sheepishly. "Well .. sometimes I'm not bad at all ..."  
You laugh. "You are never really bad ..." you say laughing and shove a piece of meat into your mouth.  
Osamu fills a glass of wine and looks at you. "May I be honest?" he asks.  
Chewing, you raise your eyebrow and sip your glass. "I hope you are..."  
"The Boyfriend label annoys me," he says.  
You just look at him questioningly, but then you understand. Its six month ago that you got engaged. "Yes ... even after we got engaged, I still call you" Boyfriend "... I didn't know that it is important to you ... But if it is than I´ll call you "fiance".” 

Osamu laughs out loud. You always notice how beautiful he is, especially when he laughs.  
"I still call you" girlfriend " too... but you don't understand. I'd rather be your husband."  
You grin softly. "Yes, somehow we never talked about the wedding again."  
Osamu nods. "Yes, we're not talking much with each other at the moment ... at least not about things not related to Samuel."  
You slide your food back and forth on the plate and think. "Yes, that's true ... I was already thinking about it,too ..." you admit.

"When you told me that you miss me, it made me think. I'll hire someone ... and once a week I'll be home the whole day. I can take care of Samuel and bring him to kindergarten and take care of everything else. And you could meet Yuri again, or rehearse your music in peace, or whatever mysterious thing you want to do. "  
You have no words. You grab Osamu's hand and squeeze it tight. He grins happily. "I'm glad you accept it without a typical disscusion, babygirl"  
You clear your throat. "You haven't called me that for a long time"  
Osamu takes a sip from his glass. "You hate it when I call you that. But you just love me too much at the moment to argue about it" his complacent grin is annoying and arousing at the same time.

You stand in the bathroom and look at the tiny panties, the lace corset and the stockings. You sigh and start getting dressed.  
"Atsumu says everything is okay. Samuel is sleeping. And you gave him sake? Why are you giving that bastard such a good thing?"  
Osamu calls through the closed door.  
"Because he's doing us a favor," you call back  
"He is my brother, he can do something like that without getting something ..." You open the door and lean into the door frame.  
"Well, if your brother weren't drinking my sake on our couch now, you wouldn't get this," you say, and Osamu turns around slowly.  
His look is priceless. "Oh my god" he whispers and the cell phone slips out of his hands. "I'll write to Atsumu right away that he can have my whiskey too," he whispers.

Laughing, you walk up to him and sit on his lap. You drive him through the hair and look at him. He takes one of your curls and turns it around his finger. "You are so beautiful ..." he whispers in a husky voice.  
He touches your lips lightly with his and then looks you back in the eyes. It feels so fulfilling just to kiss each other So you both keep doing it for a long time. You are able to feel his excitement between his legs. But somehow its more important for you, to just kiss each other... you run your hands through his gray hair und press yourself a little closer to him. His hands runs your back up to your shoulders.  
Slowly he turns you on your back, kisses your neck and runs his lips down to your breasts. His hand wanders between your legs and pushes your panties aside.  
"Don't you want to take my clothes off?" you moan as his fingers run through your slit.  
Osamu kisses your chin and grins. "No, I want to look at you."  
Panting, you kiss him as his fingers move on your clit. He moves his fingers in slow circles. His eyes watch you, every movement of the corner of your mouth. Every gasp, every close of your eyes, every sigh. Nothing escapes him.

"More!" you plead. He slides his fingers down to your entrance. You stretch your pelvis towards him, as he pushes his fingers into you. You pull Osamu onto your lips and open your mouth. His tongue touches yours lightly. With a groan you press your lips more violently on his.  
He pushes his fingers further into you. So you almost have to whimper. You run your hands over his cheeks.  
"If you don't want to see me naked, that's your problem, but I want to see you." you whisper and pull on his shirt.  
Grinning and without taking his eyes off you, he pulls the shirt over his head. You run your hand over his upper body and grab his hand with which he just touched you.  
You bring it to your mouth, sip his fingers lightly and taste yourself.  
You look at him and see in his dark eyes how much it excites him.

He opens the hooks of your corset and exposes your breasts. He kisses the skin, pulls your nipples with his teeth and drives you crazy.  
He runs his fingertips over the stretch marks on your stomach. Out of your excitement you grab his hands and stop him. Smiling he kisses your skin there.  
"This is my favorite part of your body." he mumbles.  
You stroke Osamus hair and shake your head lightly. He slides up to your face again and kisses you.  
Then he smiles at you and touches your marks again. "Yes, because those are the memories that you gave me a wonderful son."  
You have to laugh. "Well, to be more precise, I decided that we would have him", you say but his answer relaxes you.  
"Thank you for loving me, even with all my mistakes." you whisper and kiss him.  
His dark laugh rolls through his chest. "You are my little foreigner, I just have to love you" he says and kisses you.  
You raise your eyebrows. "Okay....after we cleared that up.....would you finally fuck me then?"you ask begging.  
With a provocative smile, he pulls your panties down.

Sweaty, you lie next to each other and gasps for breath.  
"You are definitely still the kinky girl from back then." Osamu grins.  
You nod and run your way through your sweaty hair.  
"I had completely forgotten how good we are." you tell completely out of breathe.

Osamu kisses your stomach and is about to say something when you put on his t-shirt.  
He looks at you questioningly. You kiss him and hold up your cell phone. "I'll just give Atsumu a quickcall," you whistle. Osamu rolls his eyes and sighs. "You miss him?"  
You are considering of putting on a pair of panties, but you are sure it is useless, because you definitely want more Osamu tonight, then you look at him again.  
"Who? Atsumu? ... Yes, I always call him after sex and tell him how it was ..." you joke, grinning.  
Osamu looks at you blankly. Then he crosses his arms behind his head and leans back. "Make me sound good, yes?"  
Grinning, you go to the door.

After a short conversation with Atsumu, who also makes fun of your concern about Samuel, you stay outside for a while. The full moon is reflected in the lake and lets the snow-covered top of Mount Fuji shine. Its just wonderful.  
Osamu steps behind you and hugs you. "And´? Everything okay?" he asks and puts his chin on your shoulder.  
"Yes, Atsumu let him drink sake and watch porn", you tell Osamu the content of the conversation with his brother.  
Osamu laughs softly. "You see, everything is okay"  
You have to grin too.  
"Isn't it beautiful here?"  
Osamu nods in agreement.

"What do you think of a wedding in September?" you say and take his hand.  
Osamu kisses you. "That would make me very happy ... but that's still so long ... and I, as your impossible boyfriend - fiance, haven't even bought you a ring......"  
You shrug your shoulders. "It's not that important to me ..."  
Osamu holds a box in front of you. "Don't always interrupt me ... that's why I bought you a ring now …"  
You open the box and you can see a really nice ring in it.  
"I hope you like it ... I have your, mine and Samuel's initials engraved."  
You look at Osamu and kiss him. "The ring is incredibly beautiful …”  
Grinning, he kisses you. "But nothing compares to you...."


End file.
